


Slow like the blue sky

by Sashaya



Series: Pollyann's Lovely Influence [1]
Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Human!Transistor, Humanoid!Blue, Romance, Transistor's name is Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's slow - the way time flies... It's hours of talking while she answers with different shades of silence.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow like the blue sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts).



> Fair warning: I never played this game. 
> 
> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._

It's slow - the way time flies. It's not a blink of an eye. It's a century spent holding her hand, while she sleeps. It's hours of talking while she answers with different shades of silence. 

It's slow like her fingers drawing letters and words and sentences on air.

It's slow like the birth of her smile - so soft and sweet, so silent and light.

(Even after everything she couldn't be dark. He's in awe - like always.)

"Hey, Red" he says and Red cocks her head to the side. 

She's saying ' _I'm listening. Please fill my silence_ ' (that's what he hears).

"They can get your voice back"

He wishes he could say he hesitated - that he thought about not telling her because now... now he was hers and wasn't it beautiful? 

But he couldn't hesitate, when he knew that her red lips will arch slowly until her face was split in two. She's beautiful.

" _I miss singing_ " Red tells him with careful, slow fingers and he nods. He misses it too.

"Let's go" he says softly and she grabs his hand. Red leads even if she doesn't know directions.

Time is slow, in no hurry when they tell Red about the procedure. It's slow when they tell her it might not work and it was highly probable that she will never sing again.

Red keeps her head high and squeezes his hand. 

Red's doing it.

Time is cruel and slow when he waits by her bed, after the surgery and fear of her not making it.

It's slow when she opens her eyes and even slower when she licks her lips and says nothing.

He smiles and tells her a story about a Knight and her Sword (he's not subtle).

She's falling asleep and the world picks up the pace:

"Blue"


End file.
